Stand up paddleboarding is a fast-growing sport that is a fun, easy way to play on the water. With minimal equipment, you can paddle anything from ocean surf to lakes and rivers. The paddling involved in stand up paddleboarding offers a full body workout and is becoming a favorite cross-training and exercise activity.